The First Twelve Days of the Fourth Age
by XNemesis
Summary: A silly song of my own invention that has nothing to do with Christmas although it borrows the tune of a Christmas carol. It has a lot of references to things not mentioned in the movies.


Disclaimer: I own not the works of Tolkien and bow down to his godliness.

Summary: A silly song of my own invention that has nothing to do with Christmas (although it borrows the tune of a Christmas carol). It has a lot of references to things not mentioned in the movies.

Author Notes: This was a lot of fun to write. Some of the things mentioned are a bit silly as it took me forever to find certain ones (6, 11, and 12). This is dedicated to Camilla Sandman (go read Official Fanfiction University of Middle-Earth and its sequel NOW) and Lord Elrond's attempts to teach fangirls Numerology 101 (again, read OFUM).

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The First Twelve Days of the Fourth Age

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

On the first day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the second day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the third day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the fourth day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the fifth day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Five Wars of Beleriand!  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the sixth day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Six books to read,  
Five Wars of Beleriand!  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the seventh day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Seven sons of Fëanor,  
Six books to read,  
Five Wars of Beleriand!  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the eighth day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Eight Aratar powers,  
Seven sons of Fëanor,  
Six books to read,  
Five Wars of Beleriand!  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the ninth day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Nine Fellowship members,  
Eight Aratar powers,  
Seven sons of Fëanor,  
Six books to read,  
Five Wars of Beleriand!  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the tenth day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Ten cats of Berúthiel,  
Nine Fellowship members,  
Eight Aratar powers,  
Seven sons of Fëanor,  
Six books to read,  
Five Wars of Beleriand!  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the eleventh day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Eleven divisions of Quendi,  
Ten cats of Berúthiel,  
Nine Fellowship members,  
Eight Aratar powers,  
Seven sons of Fëanor,  
Six books to read,  
Five Wars of Beleriand!  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

On the twelfth day of the Fourth Age, Tolkien gave to me:  
Twelve Shire Reckoning months,  
Eleven divisions of Quendi,  
Ten cats of Berúthiel,  
Nine Fellowship members,  
Eight Aratar powers,  
Seven sons of Fëanor,  
Six books to read,  
Five Wars of Beleriand!  
Four Periannath,  
Three Silmarilli,  
Two Trees of Valinor,  
And One All Father to create ev'rything!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The One All Father is Eru ("One) Ilúvatar ("All Father").

The Two Trees of Valinor refers to Laurelin and Telperion, the gold and silver trees that lit Valinor. The last fruit of Laurelin is the Sun and the last flower of Telperion is the Moon.

The three Silmarilli are the three gems that held the combined light of the Two Trees within them. They were created by Fëanor.

Periannath is the Sindarin word for Hobbits (Halflings), and the four referred to are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

The five Wars of Beleriand were the First Battle, Dagor-nuin-Giliath (Battle under Stars), Dagor Aglareb (Glorious Battle), Dagor Bragollach (Battle of the Sudden Flame), and Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Tears Unnumbered).

The six books are obviously the Lord of the Rings. (Yes there were six.)

Seven sons of Fëanor are Meadhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod, and Amras. They were Kinslayers.

The Aratar are the eight most powerful of the Valar and are Manwë, Varda, Ulmo, Aulë, Yavanna, Námo Mandos, Nienna, and Oromë.

Berúthiel was a queen of Gondor who had ten magical cats that she used to spy on people. She was set adrift on the ocean with only her cats for company for crimes.

Eleven divisions of the Quendi (Elves) are the Eldar, the Avari, the Calaquendi, the Moriquendi, the Úmanyar, the Vanyar, the Noldor, the Teleri, the Sindar, the Nandor, and the Laiquendi. They're all intertwined and several are repeats. Look at the chart in the back of the Silmarillion.

The twelve months of the Shire reckoning are Afteryule, Solmath, Rethe, Astron, Thrimidge, Forelithe, Afterlithe, Wedmath, Halimath, Winterfilth, Blotmath, and Foreyule.


End file.
